Convalescence
by ramdam
Summary: Comment un drame peut-il rapprocher deux personnes si différentes? SR/HG
1. Chapter 1

Ca fait pas mal de temps que j'ai cette mini-fiction qui ne porte pas vraiment d'interet dans mon ordinateur. Rien, strictement rien ne m'appartient :les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est empruntée à l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 de la série " Dr [H]ouse " (mon préféré! ^^)

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Ramdam (=

* * *

Eric Norman n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Tout d'abord, son père avait disparu de la circulation le jour où sa mère lui exprima le souhait de le garder lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un fœtus. Elle passa les neufs mois suivants, seule et effrayée de devoir s'occuper d'un enfant alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix-neuf ans. Lorsqu'il vint enfin au monde, la jeune fille avait déjà prit sa décision et le déposa sur le palier de l'orphelinat de Middleton.

Eric avait été patient cette matinée là, il n'avait pas pleuré et sans bouger, il fixait l'immense porte en bois. Ce n'est que vers dix heures qu'une vieille femme aigrie ouvrit cette dite porte en ronchonnant contre un certain Billy, elle coupa court à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle découvrit le bambin la regarder fixement de ses grands yeux bleu-vert. Elle l'attrapa de ses mains ridées et l'examina attentivement. Après quelques minutes elle soupira et lâcha d'une voix rauque.

- Espérons que celui-ci est quelque chose dans la tête, parce qu'il n'est certainement pas le plus beau de cet orphelinat.

Elle le plaça fermement entre son sein et son bras droit puis rebroussa chemin vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement.

Et malheureusement pour Eric Norman, le souhait de cette vieille femme ne fut jamais exhaussé. Plus l'enfant grandissait et plus il montrait des lacunes et des difficultés à s'exprimer et à se comporter en société. Dés son entrée dans l'orphelinat il avait été négligé par le personnel à cause de son physique qui ne s'améliorait pas avec les années. Il ne connaissait pas non plus les joies d'une seule amitié puisque les enfants allaient et venaient. Seul ce garçon restait. Avec les années il avait comprit que jamais il n'aurait de parents, alors il s'abandonna un peu plus à la folie qui avait déjà prit une grande place dans ce petit être.

Cependant, c'est à l'âge de onze ans que tout changea pour lui, un prénommé Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'une école plus que douteuse était venu rendre visite au directeur de l'orphelinat en lui expliquant qu'Eric était inscrit depuis sa naissance dans son école et qu'il viendrait le chercher personnellement le premier septembre pour qu'il puisse faire sa rentrée comme les autres enfants. Monsieur Mansfield avait ri après la tirade du vieillard et lui rétorqua que jamais le jeune Norman ne serait comme les autres enfants.

- Monsieur je n'en doute pas, mes élèves possèdent eux aussi des qualités semblables à celles d'Eric.

- Vous voulez dire que votre école, Monsieur, est un hôpital psychiatrique pour cas désespérés ?

Il eut un rire gras puis poursuivit.

- Dans ce cas prenez-le et ne le ramenez jamais.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les moldus et leurs peurs irrationnelles des phénomènes qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rendit visite au jeune garçon qu'il comprit alors le sens des mots du directeur. Eric Norman n'était pas seulement un sorcier, il était aussi un jeune garçon atteint d'un handicap mental qui pouvait se deviner dès les premiers regards sur son physique peu ordinaire. Dumbledore ne douta pas un seul instant que ce jeune homme devait revoir beaucoup de bases pour pouvoir être à la hauteur et au niveau des autres élèves qui seront bientôt ses camarades.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour et Eric n'avait pas changé, toujours le même physique quoique beaucoup plus grand et plus costaud, il avait toujours des difficultés à se faire des amis même si cette fois-ci ce n'était pas par manque de temps. Seule une jeune fille de Griffondor le regardait comme les autres, comme un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans. Normalement les Griffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas faits pour être amis mais Eric Norman n'était en rien un enfant normal et Hermione Granger avait beaucoup trop de gentillesse et de compassion à offrir à ce jeune serpentard. Beaucoup trop.

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter débute lors de leur dernière année dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de tout le monde sorcier. Hermione Granger était une jeune fille enjouée et tellement gentille que rapidement Eric en tomba fou amoureux. Le jeune homme allait toujours à sa rencontre, dans les couloirs, dans la bibliothèque et même dans la grande salle à la table des Griffondors. Toute sa vie tournait autour de celle de la jeune Griffondor. Quant à elle, elle le laissait faire, trop gentille pour ne rien lui reprocher de peur qu'il ne soit triste ou se sente rejeté une fois de plus.

Très vite Hermione devint son obsession, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne voyait qu'elle et n'écoutait qu'elle. Il ne supportait que très mal le fait qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec Potter et Weasley. Hermione était à lui et à lui seule.

_____

- Hermione !

Eric leva la main dans sa direction et lui lança de grands signes, la jeune fille baissa les épaules et ses joues se mirent à rougir lorsqu'elle capta les regards des autres élèves se tournaient vers elle avec des sourires moqueurs. Ron grogna à ses cotés.

- Débarrasse-t-en Hermione je ne le sens pas ce type.

- Ron …

- Quoi ? c'est vrai ! Harry t'es pas d'accord ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Eric le bouscula pour se retrouver à côté de la jeune fille plus que mal-à-l'aise par cette proximité. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna de ses amis. Harry les regarda disparaître dans la foule qui emplissait le couloir sans les suivre, fronçant les sourcils il se pencha vers Ron.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance moi non plus, s'il n'avait qu'un handicap mental il ne se serait certainement pas retrouvé à Serpentard. Surveillons-le.

Ron hocha la tête et ils partirent vers leur cour de divination.

Hermione soupira une énième fois et crispa ses mains sur sa plume d'où s'échappèrent quelques gouttes d'encre noir. Eric l'avait suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque et s'était installé en face d'elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il ne cessait de bavarder.

- Eric, s'il te plait, j'essaye de me concentrer, si tu souhaites discuter va voir une autre personne.

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix froide et dure, mais ne pu que s'adoucir lorsqu'elle vit les traits du serpentard s'affaisser.

- Mais Hermione, je n'ai personne d'autre à part toi…

Hermione soupira, ferma les yeux puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit se força à paraître joyeuse.

- Et donc … tu peux regarder le soleil sans lunettes ?

Le visage de son camarade s'illumina d'un grand sourire mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux bleu-vert qui brûlaient toujours d'un feu étrange. Il continua son long monologue jusqu'au déjeuner qu'il passa, ce jour-là, à la table des serpentards pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Enfin le vendredi arriva, Hermione en fut soulagée, elle passerait son temps enfermée dans la salle commune de griffondor pour éviter le plus possible Eric. Tout cela devenait complètement ridicule, les garçons avaient raison, comment elle, jeune préfète intelligente et dotée d'un fort tempérament avait-elle pu s'enfoncer dans une situation telle qu'à cet instant.

- Miss Granger, nous allons fermer.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur la bibliothécaire debout devant le comptoir de l'entrée, les clefs dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. La jeune fille soupira et regarda sa montre, un soir de plus passé à la bibliothèque pour la jeune préfète. Elle attrapa ses affaires lentement, ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement, ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était restée assise sur cette chaise à dévorer son nouveau livre d'arithmancie. Elle passa le seuil de la porte, ses livres encore dans les mains et son sac quasiment vide pendouillait tristement sur son épaule.

- Bonne nuit Madame Pince.

- Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

La bibliothécaire éteignit toutes les lumières de la pièce d'un coup de baguette puis ferma la porte à clef.

Hermione marchait doucement vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Son moment préféré de la journée c'était celui-ci, se promener sans aucune crainte dans les couloirs sombres et froids de Poudlard, parce que même s'il y faisait froid, s'il y faisait sombre, si de nombreux fantômes y apparaissaient sans crier gare, elle était à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûre en ces temps de guerre et le plus magnifique de tout le monde sorcier. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et expira l'odeur des couloirs froids comme pour s'en imprégner mais fut interrompue par un bruit de pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux instinctivement et fronça les sourcils, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, personne à part elle, ç'avait toujours était comme ça depuis le début de sa scolarité. Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Il … Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une ombre la contourna sans la toucher et s'installa devant elle très rapidement. La jeune fille émit un petit cri et porta sa main à son cœur qui s'emballa un peu plus.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle reconnut alors cette voix, celle d'Eric, mais son cœur ne ralentit pas pour autant et sa peur ne disparue pas non plus.

- Eric ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- J'ai écrit une chanson pour toi tu veux l'entendre ?

Il sortit son harmonica sans attendre de réponse et commença à en jouer comme un enfant de six ans. Hermione posa sa main sur les siennes et lui souffla dans un sourire qu'elle voulait joviale même si la peur continuer de vrillait dans tout son corps.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment Eric, on pourrait nous entendre et je ne voudrais que tu ais une punition de ma faute.

- Tu as raison je te la chanterais demain alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Hermione repris sa marche en espérant qu'il retournerait dans sa salle commune mais comme elle l'avait pressentit, il lui emboîta le pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, il lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner vers lui, elle fut surprise de sa force et hoqueta par la violence de l'acte. Lorsqu'elle le regarda interloquée, elle le trouva confus, les yeux rivés sur le sol et elle devinait le rougissement sur ses joues.

- Hermione… Ecoutes … Il souffla puis fixa ses yeux dans les siens, ils pétillaient d'une lueur folle qui s'intensifiait un peu plus à chaque instant. Je t'aime !

La jeune Griffondor ferma les yeux une seconde puis lui sourit timidement. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre, les garçons avaient raison, ça avait trop duré.

- Eric, moi aussi mais seulement en temps qu'ami, tu comprends ? Je ne … Elle chercha ses mots puis continua, je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi. C'est seulement de l'amitié.

Les yeux du jeune Serpentard se figèrent dans une expression horrifiée puis celle-ci laissa place à de la haine. Il lui attrapa le bras encore plus violemment que la première fois sans le lâcher.

- C'est à cause de Weasley c'est ça ? Hermione tu ne peux pas, tu n'es qu'à moi, tu comprends ? Je ne te partagerais pas. Il lui empoigna l'autre bras et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, elle se débattait et commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- Eric ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Eric !

Mais le jeune homme insista un peu plus. Hermione l'aimait il en était sûr, elle était gentille avec lui et c'était la seule, elle l'aidait même quelque fois pour ses leçons, ça signifiait forcement qu'elle l'aimait.

- Tu ne peux que m'appartenir, tu es la mienne ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

Des sanglots éclatèrent dans sa voix pendant qu'il la plaquait contre le mur le plus proche, les affaires d'Hermione atterrirent bruyamment sur le sol mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua. Hermione elle aussi pleurait, elle avait peur et mal et son agresseur était bien plus fort qu'elle. Comment la situation avait pu déraper aussi vite ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se mit alors à crier, ses sanglots lui déchiraient la poitrine déjà meurtrie par la peur.

- Laisse-moi partir Eric ! LAISSE-MOI !

Le Serpentard plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, peut être qu'après un baiser elle se calmera et comprendra qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça se passait toujours comme ça dans les livres qu'il avait lus. Mais la jeune fille se débattit un peu plus et lui mordit la lèvre. Il poussa un cri étouffé de douleur et la plaqua plus fortement contre le mur. Lorsqu'Hermione le dévisagea, elle suffoqua. Comment un garçon aussi gentil, doux et calme pouvait-il devenir aussi brutal et … fou ? Oui c'était ça fou, ses yeux brillaient d'une folie furieuse tandis que ses mains commençaient à se promener sur le corps de la jeune fille. Hermione hurla cette fois-ci bien plus fort que la première fois. Elle était désespérée, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne, elle était à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr pendant cette période de guerre, elle était à Poudlard… Elle ferma alors les yeux résignés, personne ne viendrait, même ces foutus fantômes qui venaient toujours quand il ne fallait pas, avaient disparu. Ses forces diminuèrent et elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir la moindre distance entre leurs deux corps. Lorsque les mains du Serpentard coururent le long de ses jambes pour lui soulevait la jupe et lui arracher son sous-vêtement elle ne réagit pas. Ses pleurs continuaient de résonner dans le couloir désert et sombre, elle ne pouvait plus bouger désormais et sombrait petit à petit dans l'inconscient. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard une pression dans le bas de son ventre la fit revenir à la réalité, elle hurla une troisième fois de douleur et ses sanglots s'accentuèrent pendant que leurs deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre.

____________


	2. Chapter 2

Je repete, rien ne m'appartient, les lieux et personnages = J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue = Dr [H]ouse

dame-demeter: Merci =) j'espère ne pas trop te decevoir avec la suite =S ma fiction se concacre entièrement à la relation Hermione/ Severus donc pas enormement d'intervenant extérieur à ce couple ^^ voilà la suite! =)

Elmorath : Merci, voilà la suite! ^^ Quoiqu'un peu courte ... j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

___________________

Severus Rogue se morfondait dans ses appartements, il en avait plus qu'assez de ces enfants plus stupides les uns que les autres, de son rôle dans cette foutue guerre, de cette foutue guerre. Il revenait du manoir des Malfoy où le seigneur des ténèbres avait installé ses quartiers. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du jouer le rôle d'un meurtrier, d'un homme sans cœur et sans regret. Cependant, les regrets faisaient désormais partis de son âme et de tout son être. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à Voldemort, il se rappelait le jour où, fier de lui, il avait été lui divulguer la prophétie du professeur Trewlaney, il se rappelait également la nuit d'halloween cette même année, celle où Lily avait été tuée par sa faute. Il supportait de moins en moins ses tête-à-tête avec le seigneur des ténèbres et revenait toujours exténué d'avoir trop lutté pour ne pas laisser sortir une seule révélation sur l'ordre, son double rôle et son amitié avec Dumbledore. Il se leva de son fauteuil, but son verre d'un seul trait, soupira bruyamment tout en laissant la liqueur descendre lentement vers son estomac, lui brûlant par la même occasion le thorax. Cette légère douleur pouvait quelque fois atténuer son mal-être mais cette nuit-là rien n'y fit. Il soupira une seconde fois plus discrètement puis se dirigea vers le couloir sombre des cachots, il devait faire son rapport au directeur de Poudlard.

Il se dirigea en silence dans les couloirs, seule sa cape claquait quelques fois contre le marbre froid et dur des escaliers. Tout le château était silencieux, aucun élève n'était de sortie cette nuit-là, personne sur qui passer ses nerfs. Il entendit un léger cri qui semblait venir de très loin. Il s'arrêta alors, l'oreille tendue et le souffle court. Plus aucun bruit. Il soupira tout en reprenant sa route, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Quelques minutes se passèrent, Rogue continuait de se diriger vers le bureau directorial, mais il ne savait comment l'expliquer l'ambiance du château avait changé, le froid devenait plus glacial et le silence plus épais, son instinct le poussa à sortir sa baguette de la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il continua encore quelques instants à marcher mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tourner vers le couloir qui se trouver sur sa droite un cri déchirant se fit entendre très distinctement de celui qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

- Nox.

Sa baguette s'éteignit grâce à son murmure, cette fois-ci des sanglots de plus en plus audibles se faisaient entendre. Il avança prudemment et silencieusement dans le couloir, sa baguette toujours tendue en avant, il distingua que très faiblement des mouvements et butta sur des livres. Les sanglots avaient cessés depuis plusieurs minutes mais des bruissements de vêtements se faisaient toujours entendre. Alors qu'il avança encore de quelques mètres, il découvrit un couple en train de se fricoter.

- Stupefix ! Rogue avait criait ce sort avec horreur et dégoût.

Le jeune homme s'effondra alors la tête en avant, ses affaires encore en désordre. Le professeur des potions rattrapa de justesse la jeune préfète avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son camarade sur le sol, elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux étaient figés dans une expression choquée et horrifiée. Elle l'agrippa tout en continuant à le fixer dans les yeux comme une démente. Severus se redressa et essaya de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille mais elle s'accrocha un peu plus.

- Non, ne partez pas. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure roque et éraillé par les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux chocolats.

Elle le tenait tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair pâle de son avant bras. Puis tout changea, la pression sur son bras diminua jusqu'à disparaître, les yeux remplis de frayeur convulsèrent et le corps frêle et tremblant de sa jeune étudiante tomba tel un pantin désarticulé dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, reportant son attention sur le visage contracté d'Hermione.

- Merde ! Chuchota-t-il alors avant de les diriger lui et sa jeune élève vers l'infirmerie. Jamais il n'avait eu de cas aussi importants que celui-ci depuis qu'il était professeur et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son sang-froid et sa légendaire maîtrise de ses émotions. Granger n'était sûrement pas sa préférée, elle était même celle qu'il supportait le moins mais la voir dans cet état après ce qu'elle avait subi le rendait fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Avait-il un jour déjà ressentit ses sentiments pour une autre personne ? Oui évidement, pour Lily Evans.

__

Hermione se réveilla en pleine nuit. L'infirmerie était vide et sombre, seule une veilleuse brillait dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Hermione restait immobile, à fixer le plafond, elle se rappelait les événements qui l'avaient fait atterrir ici et lorsque l'image d'Eric apparut dans son esprit elle éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur son coté gauche. Soudain un mouvement la fit pousser un petit cri et sauter de son lit. Elle fixait l'endroit où elle avait entendu bouger tout en reculant. Un soupire puis une voix perça le silence de la nuit.

- Vous pouvez vous rallonger, je ne vous ferais rien.

Hermione fut surprise de reconnaitre cette voix, qu'est ce que le professeur Rogue faisait à son chevet, à cette heure de la nuit ? Puis elle se souvint de son intervention pendant que … qu'Eric … Les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler et elle s'affala sur le bout de son lit la tête entre ses mains. Severus, se leva péniblement de la chaise dans laquelle il s'était endormi peu de temps avant et reprit dans un murmure.

- Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh de votre réveil.

Il se dirigea vers la faible lumière qui éclairait le bureau de l'infirmière mais fut cependant arrêter dans sa marche par un faible « merci » à peine audible. Il tourna légèrement la tete dans la direction de son élève et acquiesça silencieusement sous le regard humide de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh vint examiner Hermione, Rogue disparut sans rien dire. Pendant son examen elle resta silencieuse sous les questions insistantes de l'infirmière, puis après avoir compris qu'elle ne saurait rien celle-ci lui ordonna une nuit de repos qu'Hermione ne refusa pas.

______________

laissez-moi vos impressions =)

Ramdam


	3. Chapter 3

Je repete, rien ne m'appartient, les lieux et personnages = J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue = Dr [H]ouse

Merci à **Dame-demeter**, **herny**, **xmaladictx**

**Darckmouton** : Siii j'arrive! ^^ tout est deja ecrit, mais la connection de la fac n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait etre! ^^ Horrible... ça rame alors j'ai eu la flemme de mettre jusque là =P j'espere que tu ne vas pas etre deçue de la suite =S

**Eileen19** : Comme je l'ai dit avant je me focalise surtout sur la relation Rogue/Hermione, donc pour ce qui est d'Eric il n'aura plus enormement de place à partir de maintenant en esperant que sa te plaise qd meme =P.

____________

Dès son réveil le lendemain matin, Hermione reçu la visite de Ron et d'Harry. Tout deux étaient comme mal à l'aise devant leur meilleure amie assise en tailleur sur son oreiller et le visage très pâle. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hermione on est vraiment désolés, c'est de notre faute si tout ça est arrivé, on aurait dû venir avec toi à la bibliothèque et …

- Ron, arrête, c'est pas de votre faute, vous ne saviez pas ce qui allait arriver, personne ne le savait.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer Hermione le devança.

- Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée, ça vous dérange de revenir plus tard ?

Les garçons hochèrent de la tête, prirent leurs capes qu'ils avaient négligemment posé sur le pied du lit puis sortirent de l'infirmerie. Hermione ne savait pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas les voir, et leur départ lui procura une sensation de soulagement et sa respiration se fit plus légère. Hermione resta longtemps dans la même position, le regard dans le vide jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne s'asseoir gentiment sur le bord de son lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ?

Hermione ne leva même pas le regard vers l'infirmière et acquiesça.

- J'ai appelé un autre medicomage pour s'occuper de vous.

- Je voudrais voir le professeur Rogue, pas la peine d'un psychomage.

- Il faut que vous parliez de ce qu'il c'est passé Hermione.

L'infirmière lui prit tendrement sa main droite, mais Hermione reprit possession de celle-ci et enlaça ses genoux de ses bras pour y poser son menton. L'infirmière reprit la parole.

- Emotionnellement vous avez …

Hermione releva la tête et dirigea un regard froid vers Madame Pomfresh.

- Vous savez mieux que moi ce que j'éprouve ? ce que je vis ? ce que j'endure en ce moment?

L'infirmière la regarda tristement et après un moment de silence à se jauger mutuellement, elle lui répondit.

- Non. Mais le professeur Rogue le sait lui ?

Hermione détourna les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je ne pense pas être mieux placée que lui pour vous aider mais le psychomage Stone est certainement mieux…

- Je comprends que le professeur Rogue soit occupé, je peux attendre.

Après un long soupire, l'infirmière se leva du lit et avant de disparaitre dans son bureau lui dit qu'elle verrait ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Hermione attendit les environs de midi pour voir le professeur Rogue. Il arriva dans l'infirmerie le visage fermé et le même regard indifférent qu'elle lui connaissait. Il attrapa la chaise qui était collée au lit et l'installa aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Après s'être assis, il dévisagea Hermione sans rien dire. La jeune fille se demanda alors si elle avait fait le bon choix en le faisant venir, il avait l'air si peu touché par ce qui lui était arrivé à cet instant. Cependant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle attendit donc qu'il lui parle tout en le scrutant silencieusement à son tour. Il prit la parole dans un soupire.

- Pourquoi me voulez-vous, moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Hermione avait légèrement levé ses deux mains en signe d'incompréhension. Elle était intimidée par sa présence mais paradoxalement c'était la seule personne qu'elle supportait.

- Je ne veux pas m'occuper de vous.

- Vous dites ça uniquement pour que j'aille voir le psy.

- C'est vrai, mais pas uniquement non. Si je vous le dit c'est pour que vous alliez voir le psy, c'est vrai oui mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas _envie_ de m'occuper de vous.

Hermione décolla son dos des barreaux du lit de façon à mieux se rapprocher de lui.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez plus vous occuper de moi ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu m'occuper de vous. Le fait que vous ayez été violé, Rogue s'arrêta quelque instant croyant l'avoir choqué par ce mot puis reprit, ne présente pas d'intérêt pour moi.

Hermione reposa son dos contre la tête de lit et essaya de retenir ses larmes.

- Très bien.

Severus se leva de sa chaise et lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, la jeune fille l'apostropha.

- Mais je veux que vous m'aidiez !

Rogue se retourna vers elle rapidement, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole. Son regard noir la détaillait franchement ce qui fit baisser les yeux de son élève.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas … Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues rosies.

- Enfin, il doit bien y avoir une raison, il y a une raison à tout.

Hermione écarta les draps de son corps et se leva pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Rogue lui intima du regard de ne pas continuer ce qui la stoppa.

- J'ai confiance en vous, professeur.

- Vous voyez, ça c'est une mauvaise raison. Je vais vous mentir, vous raconter n'importe quoi pour vous faire changer d'avis dans le fait de me choisir comme psychomage, qui soit dit en passant je ne suis pas.

- Ca m'est égal ! j'ai envie de vous parler.

Elle esquissa un sourire auquel il ne lui répondit pas. Il soupira et s'approcha vers elle, ce qui la fit légèrement reculer.

- Ecoutez, vous avez été violé, on vous a privé de tout contrôle sur vous-même, mais vous voulez reprendre possession de ce contrôle. Vous me voulez parce que je me refuse à vous.

- Et c'est moi qui vous viole ?

- D'une façon moins invasive et plus ennuyeuse que …

Hermione leva les mains en l'air et recula jusqu'à buter dans son lit.

-Sortez ! Allez-vous-en !

Le professeur Rogue ne se le fit pas répéter et disparu par les portes grandes ouvertes de l'infirmerie. En apparence, il n'avait aucun remord à la laisser seule dans sa détresse mais à l'intérieur c'était différent. Cependant il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il n'avait jamais consolé, jamais soutenue quelqu'un dans les difficultés et ce n'était pas maintenant, avec l'élève qu'il supporter le moins qu'il allait commencer.

Hermione passa le reste de son après-midi en compagnie du medicomage Stone. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée et ce n'est que vers cinq heure qu'il abandonna et qu'il sorti de l'infirmerie. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue l'attendaient dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers eux dans un soupire, tout en enfilant son chapeau melon sur le crane.

- Cette petite est têtue.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui.

Dumbledore avait perdu son air jovial de tous les jours et paraissait plus vieux.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Cette fois-ci, se fut Rogue qui prit la parole.

- Pleins de choses mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Rien si ce n'est qu'elle ne voulait avoir à faire qu'au professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus.

- Il est logique qu'elle veule te parlez à toi, c'est toi qui l'as retrouvé.

Severus soupira, puis salua d'un hochement de tête les deux hommes et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'il passa devant les portes ouvertes de l'infirmerie il ne lança pas un seul regard vers la jeune fille étendue dans son lit. Il était perdu et il détestait ça. Cette petite peste le déconcertait, pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler à lui, elle avait Potter et Weasley ou Mcgonagall elle avait toujours été en très bon terme avec elle ou encore Dumbledore, lui il savait parler aux personnes surtout à celles qui étaient en difficulté. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, c'était bien connu Severus Rogue détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation et encore plus perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Et rien de mieux que l'alcool pour se changer les idées. Il prit rapidement sa cape de voyage dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers Près-au-lard.

_____________

Ramdam (=


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour mon retard impardonnable! =S

encore une fois rien ne m'appartient, les lieux et personnages = J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue = Dr [H]ouse.

* * *

Le samedi qui suivit, Severus se décida enfin à aller voir Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas daigner parler à qui que ce soit, il paraitrait même qu'elle avait refusé de voir Weasley et Potter.

Celle-ci dormait encore quand il arriva à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui dit de revenir plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait réveillée et alimentée mais Rogue ne voulait pas attendre, après tout il était là pour elle et non pour lui. Il contourna l'infirmière - qui élevait la voix pour se faire entendre de lui - et ouvrit d'un coup sec le rideau qui entourait le lit. Il la regarda un instant en se disant qu'il devrait peut être la laisser dormir, histoire de profiter d'encore un peu de répit puis se résigna à la réveiller. Il secoua légèrement le lit et l'interpella d'une voix forte.

- Réveillez-vous Miss Granger, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un grognement et lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de la présence de Rogue, elle lui sourit.

- Vous êtes revenu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- J'ai des ordres.

Il s'installa sur la même chaise que la fois précédente. Madame Pomfresh qui avait assisté contre son gré au réveil de sa protégée, dû battre retraite lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione parlait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis son entretien avec le psychomage, une semaine auparavant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention au départ de l'infirmière et se regardaient fixement.

- Pourquoi le dire de cette façon ?

Hermione s'était redressée et laissa ses pieds nus pendrent vers le sol. Ses cheveux étaient aussi broussailleux que d'habitude mais son regard avait changé, il était plus dur, plus franc qu'autrefois.

- Parce que je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie.

- Mais vous aimez bien la cruauté ?

- Ce qui va nous ramener à la question : pourquoi vous me voulez moi ?

Hermione lui répondit dans un soupire qu'elle l'ignorait, encore une fois.

- Si vous voulez me parler, il y a surement une raison ?

- Pourquoi faut-il une raison pour tout, on ne peut donc pas parler pour rien ?

- Vous avez des amis pour ça, quand est- il de Potter et de Weasley ? Et vos parents ?

- Je ne veux pas que mes parents soient au courant de quoique ce soit !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui le déstabilisa, jamais encore, il n'avait vu ce regard chez sa jeune élève. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et continua dans un souffle.

- Et puis Harry et Ron ne comprennent pas, comment aurais-je envie de leur parler ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Rogue soupira, détourna les yeux quelques instants puis les reporta sur son élève.

- Vous voulez parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non. Hermione avait répondu très vite, comme paniquée.

- On dirait que vous ne tenez pas tant que ça à parler alors.

- Si, au contraire.

- Mais de quoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! Elle avait haussé le ton de sa voix et secouait la tête, faisant voler dans tout les sens ses boucles désordonnées. De tout et de rien ?

- Du temps qu'il fait ? Rogue avait l'air surpris. Vous avez été violée et vous voulez me parler de la couleur du temps ?

- Oui.

Rogue resta quelque temps à la regarder sans répondre puis se leva de sa chaise.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler du temps.

Hermione le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse encore une fois par les grandes portes en bois. Après son départ, elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres et contempla ses camarades dispersaient un peu partout dans le parc, muette à nouveau.

Rogue s'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle des professeurs. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'obsession de la jeune fille, des personnes normalement constitués ne le voudraient pas pour discuter et encore moins de discuter après avoir vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu elle. Il n'avait jamais été philanthrope et tout le monde le savait, de plus son passé de mangemort n'y aidait pas. Le professeur McGonagall vint s'assoir en face de lui et Severus soupira.

- Allez lui parler vous !

Minerva eut un infime sourire.

- Mais c'est vous qu'elle demande.

Vector eut un ricanement et se retourna vers eux, elle était installée à la table de travail, juste derrière le fauteuil de Minerva.

- On se demande pourquoi.

Rogue reporta son attention sur Mcgonagall.

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

- Elle sait qu'elle veut vous voir, elle ne parle à personne d'autre que vous.

- Non seulement je tombe au mauvais moment, au mauvaise endroit, mais qui plus est, je suis totalement incompétent dans ce domaine.

- Non, vous êtes très bien.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un excès de romantisme te pousse à le croire Minerva, que c'est vrai.

Rogue dévisagea Vector de son regard froid et dur.

- Et je vous l'accorde Rogue, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui elle devrait se confier.

- Si elle veut parler de la météo, parlez-lui de la météo. Elle veut des choses banales, elle veut sentir que la vie continue.

Rogue acquiesça.

- Et je vais lui dire que la terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner, que des enfants sont nés et des gens se sont mariés et qu'il y a même des milliers de gens pour qui le jour de son drame sera le plus beau jour de leur vie.

- Vous n'êtes pas forcer de le formuler comme ça ! Minerva perdait patience face à ce caractère désagréable. Vous devez l'encourager à parler des faits…

Vector l'interrompit.

- Non, je ne pense pas…

Minerva se retourna vers elle.

- Prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé …

- Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé est pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire.

- Elle doit admettre cette réalité.

- Tu sais ce qui est important de reconnaitre avant tout ? Les quelques rares moments réjouissants, pas les heures sombres.

- Tu as peut-être raison, sauf qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle n'a d'autre choix que d'affronter cette réalité.

Rogue s'était levé avant même la fin de la réplique de Minerva, Vector le regarda partir dans un soupire.

- C'est comme parlait à un mur ...

Rogue retourna une nouvelle fois, cette journée là, à l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers le lit de la jeune fille mais stoppa net quand il le vit vide. Une déception vint pincer légèrement son cœur et il ne savait pourquoi. En fait si, il le savait très bien, cette petite idiote l'intriguait, elle était une énigme pour lui et il ne supportait pas laisser des énigmes sans réponse. Lorsqu'il voulu faire demi-tour, Rogue tomba nez-à-nez avec son élève.

- Ou étiez-vous ?

- Au toilette.

Elle le contourna pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Severus s'assit sur la chaise et l'approcha un peu du lit.

- Il faut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Vous n'y tenez pas plus que moi.

- Si, je veux savoir. Le ton de sa voix et son visage transperçaient pourtant tout le contraire.

- Vous mentez.

Après un moment de silence Rogue se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

- Il ne faut pas que ça détruise votre vie.

- Je sais.

- Vous n'avez rien déclenché vous-même. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Je sais.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, un abruti vous a fait du mal.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Votre confiance en les hommes est ébranlée?

- Non

- Statistiquement, il y avait un risque pour que ça arrive et le fait que se soit arrivé ne change rien. Le monde n'est pas plus absurde qu'il ne l'était hier.

- J'ai conscience de toute ça.

- Mais qu'est ce que je dois vous dire de plus alors ?

Il s'était levé, faisant grincer la chaise derrière lui, Hermione se leva à son tour.

- Mais rien ! elle se frotta sa main contre son front, les larmes recommençant à apparaitrent dans ses yeux, j'ai juste envie de parler.

- Mais de quoi ? De rien ?

Rogue sentait qu'il perdait le peu de patience qu'il avait en lui, il faisait maintenant des allers-retours incessants devant le lit d'Hermione.

- Si on ne parle de rien, ça ne va rien changer !

- Ca pourrait.

- Comment ?

- Le temps.

Rogue s'arrêta de marcher et regarda attentivement la jeune fille.

- C'est le temps qui change tout. Hermione pleurait maintenant silencieusement.

- Tout le monde pense ça mais c'est faux. C'est en agissant qu'on change les choses, si on ne fait rien c'est l'inertie, rien de nouveau.

- Comme vous l'avez fait vous ?

- De quoi …

- Je sais que c'est vous qui avait divulguait la prophétie de Trelawney à Voldemort et j'ai alors compris pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à la solde de Dumbledore. C'était pour vous rattraper d'avoir contribué à la mort des parents d'Harry, plus particulièrement à celle de Lily Potter. Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se pétrifièrent dans une colère sourde.

- De quoi vous mêlez vous ? Je viens ici pour essayer de vous faire parler parce que partout où je vais maintenant, on me presse de venir vous aider parce que je suis soit disant le seul à pouvoir le faire …

- Et c'est le cas ! j'ai confiance en vous !

- Et moi je n'ai rien à faire ici !

Il tourna les talons, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, elle pleura bruyamment maintenant qu'elle était seule.

- Cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas …

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui pour surmonter tout ce qu'elle avait subit, mais elle avait _besoin_ de lui. Elle avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas sans lui.

* * *

à vos reviews si ca vous a plu! ;)

RamDam. (=


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée du retard. voilà la suite ;) RamDam**

* * *

Rogue sorti de la grande salle comme à son habitude, le plus tôt possible. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir il continua son chemin vers les cachots mais fut interrompu par Potter.

- Professeur Rogue ?

Rogue fut surpris mais ne le montra pourtant pas aux deux griffondors quand il se retourna vers eux.

- Nous … nous voulions savoir comment allait Hermione ?

Rogue ricana avant de répondre.

- Vous n'avez pas eut le courage pourtant si griffondorien d'aller la voir et vous me demandez à moi comment va votre soi-disant meilleure amie ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et le fusilla de ses yeux verts tandis que les oreilles de Ron rougissaient de colère.

- Elle ne veut pas nous voir ! C'est pour ça qu'on vous demande si elle va bien !

Severus fronça les sourcils à son tour.

- Elle va comme une personne qui vient de se faire violer Potter donc non, à l'évidence, elle ne va pas bien. Il tourna les talons vers ses appartements et lança par-dessus son épaule dans un grincement de dents. Et si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir d'être le seul qu'elle veuille voir …

Sur le chemin des cachots, il se souvint de leur dernière rencontre. Comment avait-elle osé lui parler de Lily, personne n'était au courant à part Dumbledore. C'était décidé, il n'irait plus à l'infirmerie, qu'elle se confesse à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était terminé. Il s'adossa contre le mur humide du couloir des cachots dans un soupire désespéré, il était presque arrivé à ses appartements mais ne pouvait plus avancer. Il soupira brutalement et secoua la tête, comment et surtout quand était-il devenu si sensible ?

Il rebroussa son chemin et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pendant tout le trajet il se demandait s'il faisait le bon choix mais se ravissait, il devait l'aider même s'il n'aimait pas se sentir si faible face à une gamine d'à peine dix-huit ans.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il la trouva assise sur la chaise, les pieds recroquevillés sous ses cuisses, toujours en chemise de nuit. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et attendit. Il ne savait plus s'il devait avancer ou se sauver en courant. Juste au moment où il décida de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux chocolatés emprisonnèrent les siens d'un noir profond et insaisissable, un sourire de soulagement détendit ses traits et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes reconnaissantes.

- Vous êtes revenu ! Excusez-moi pour l'autre jour je n'aurais jamais dû parler de votre passé et je n'aurais jamais dû vous juger.

Rogue ne répondit rien, n'acquiesça pas mais se dirigea vers elle et s'installa sur le bord du lit en face de son élève. Il était soulagé qu'elle l'ait vu avant qu'il ne puisse partir, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se dévisager pendant leurs entretiens et c'est également ce qu'ils firent à cet instant. Rogue détourna les yeux et lança d'une voix morne.

- Où vivez-vous avec vos parents ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire de victoire discret.

- A Bedford, près de Londres, dans un quartier résidentiel. Et vous ?

Il la fusilla du regard un instant puis dans un soupire lui répondit.

- Spinner's End, dans un village moldu … C'était la maison de mes parents. Après un bref silence il continua de sa voix doucereuse, pourquoi me faites-vous confiance ?

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, ça avait trop bien commencé. Elle répondit dans un soupire qu'elle n'en savait rien.

- En quoi ça nous empêche de …

Rogue se leva et contourna le lit tout en élevant la voix.

- Ce n'est pas rationnel ! Ce n'est pas rationnel alors que vous l'avez toujours été !

Il la fusillait de son regard d'ébène, beaucoup de ses élèves auraient fuit devant ce regard mais pas elle, elle restait assise, sans esquisser un seul mouvement, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur cette jeune fille et encore moins sur la situation quand il était avec elle. Hermione avança son buste dans sa direction.

- Rien n'est rationnel.

- Tout est rationnel !

- Je suis victime d'un viol !

Sa voix résonna dans toute l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau pour connaitre la raison de ses éclats de voix. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit la posture des deux personnes en face d'elle : Rogue avait les mains posées sur les barreaux du pied du lit et tout son corps se tendait vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, assise en tailleur sur la chaise et le visage dirigé vers son professeur dans une position de défense. Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui dit de les laisser seuls, elle ne demanda pas son reste et retourna dans son bureau aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie. Cet homme avait des drôles de méthodes se dit-elle.

Hermione qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux continua plus calmement.

- J'aimerais une explication si tout est rationnel.

Rogue détourna les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il allait dire, puis commença des allers-retours dans la pièce.

- Nous sommes des animaux particulièrement égoïstes qui se débattent sur la terre et comme nous avons un cerveau on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour, à l'occasion, aspirer à autre chose et échapper à cet enfer.

Il s'arrêta en lui tournant le dos, Hermione sentait une nouvelle fois les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et pris la parole.

- Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose de douloureux ?

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda attentivement.

- Vous voulez me faire dire quoi ?

- Vous vouliez cette conversation. C'est vous qui insistait pour qu'on parle de choses importantes. Parlez.

Rogue se dirigea vers les fenêtres qui lui faisaient face sans lui adresser un seul regard. Il resta quelque temps immobile et Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à dire quelque chose. Après quelques minutes à contempler son dos, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à ses côtés, celui-ci tourna à peine la tête dans sa direction, elle ne le regardait pas, elle suivait son regard. Ils restèrent un certain temps à contempler le paysage de derrière les vitres puis il inspira, sans cependant porter son regard sur elle.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi dur que ce qui vous est arrivé, enfin je pense, puisque je ne connais pas les faits, mais vu le mal que vous avez à en parler ce doit être pire que d'être brutalisé par sa grand-mère.

Hermione se tourna vers son professeur qui refusait toujours de la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

Il baissa la tête, puis lui lança un rapide regard, et reporta son attention au paysage qui leur faisait face.

- Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup, et ils me laissaient chez elle. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de voir les choses et elle croyait en la discipline. Il se tourna finalement vers elle et posa son regard froid dans les yeux de son élève. Elle avait raison puisque je n'ai jamais fait un faux-pas quand j'étais chez elle. J'avais trop peur d'être obligé de dormir dans le jardin ou de prendre un bain d'eau glacée.

Hermione baissa le visage un instant pour cacher ses larmes, puis reporta son attention sur son professeur qui reprit la parole.

- Je vous ai raconté mon histoire, à vous.

- Et vos parents ? Ils ne sont jamais intervenus ?

Il ricana très légèrement, comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se confierait aussi facilement.

- Je ne leur ai jamais dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les raisons habituelles, je … j'avais peur qu'ils ne me croient pas, j'avais peur qu'ils se disent que j'avais fait une bêtise.

Il avait l'air ennuyé et frotta de son index son sourcil gauche. Les larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Vous l'appeliez comment ?

- Oma.

- Et vous avez continué de l'appeler comme ça malgré tout ?

Il leva légèrement ses épaules.

- Ca veut dire grand-mère en néerlandais, et elle était ma grand-mère et elle restait hollandaise.

Hermione s'écarta en ricanant, tout en reniflant bruyamment et en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

- Elle est vraiment vraie cette histoire ? Elle avait l'air sceptique avec son sourire recouvert de larmes.

Le regard de Severus se durcit et il fronça les sourcils.

- De A à Z.

Elle secoua la tête et pointa un doigt rageur sur son torse sans toutefois le toucher.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu l'appeler Oma, ça aurait forcement changé quelque chose.

Rogue la coupa d'une voix forte.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas !

Hermione se mit à crier à son tour.

- Vous n'auriez pas continué à l'appeler Oma !

- Vous réagissez de façon excessive !

- Arrêtez de me prendre de haut !

Severus se rapprocha d'elle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne vous prends pas de haut, je trouve que vous réagissez de façon irrationnelle !

- Non je suis en colère parce que vous mentez !

Severus leva les yeux et s'écarta du doigt rageur de la jeune fille.

- Non ! vous êtes …

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Elle leva les mains à la hauteur de son visage comme résignée et Severus fut surpris de cette question. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que vous arrêtiez de me rejeter sans cesse parce que j'ai été violée ?

Sa voix était brisée par ses sanglots et pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle d'avoir tant crié, Rogue la regarda attentivement.

- Rien.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Est-ce-que votre histoire est une histoire vraie ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione découvrit un autre visage de Severus Rogue. Il laissa transparaitre son malaise et souffla d'un air résigné.

- Elle l'est pour quelqu'un.

- Mais pas pour vous …

- Ca arrive à plein de gens. Il y a des gens qui le vivent quelle importance si ce n'est pas moi ?

- Ils ne sont pas dans cette pièce.

- Non ! ils sont dehors, ils sont medicomages, journalistes ou aurores ! Il y en a qui s'en sorte très bien, d'autres beaucoup moins bien et vous vous n'avancez qu'en fonction de ceux qui sont nez à nez avec vous dans une pièce!

Il avait crié sa réponse ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Il avait totalement perdu son sang-froid. La jeune fille en face de lui se força pourtant à s'approcher un peu plus de lui pour que finalement leurs corps ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres, pour lui répliquer sur le même ton.

- Je ne ferais exister ce moment qu'en fonction des gens qui sont dans la pièce ! Et la vie n'est rien d'autre que ça : une longue succession de pièces ! Et tout ceux et celles qui sont avec nous dans cette pièce contribuent à notre histoire !

Rogue la regarda longuement après ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis soupira tout en la contournant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je reviendrais demain… Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase.

Ces confrontations avec cette jeune fille le dépassaient, comment pouvait-elle être si mature pour son âge ? Et il se rappelait que même avant son viol elle avait toujours eu réponse à tout mais lui avait été bien trop orgueilleux pour n'écouter ne serais-ce qu'une seule de ses réponses. Pourtant il n'avait jamais rencontré d'esprit aussi vif, aussi brillant, mise à part celui de Dumbledore. Ce qui l'agaçait également c'était le fait qu'il commençait à apprécier leurs entretiens, et c'était peut-être l'une des seules personnes qu'il n'avait jamais écouté dans toute sa vie. L'autre étant bien évidemment Lily Evans qui avait ce même esprit contraire au sien.


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite de ma mini fiction je répète : rien ne m'appartient les personnages et le lieu : J.K. Rowling et l'intrigue : Dr [H]ouse**

**Bonne lecture ;) RamDam**

* * *

Comme il lui avait promis Rogue revint la voir le lendemain. Il était tôt dans la matinée, mais elle était prête, elle l'attendait, assise sur son lit.

- Je n'ai cours qu'à treize heures aujourd'hui…

Elle lui coupa la parole dans un petit rire.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir à sept heures du matin ?

Il la fusilla du regard, et lui lança une cape chaude qu'il avait amené avec lui. Hermione le questionna du regard tout en l'enfilant.

- Une balade ça vous dit ?

La jeune fille lui sourit tout en secouant la tête, elle se leva et enfila rapidement ses chaussures en toile par-dessus son bas de pyjama. Elle le suivit silencieusement dans tout le château et c'est pendant la traversée qu'elle comprit pourquoi il était venu la voir aussi tôt; pour qu'ils ne croisent personne. Hermione pensait qu'ils allaient faire le tour du parc du château, mais son professeur se dirigeait vers les grilles ouvertes sur le village qui se situait plus bas.

- Attendez !

Rogue ralenti pour qu'elle se retrouve à sa hauteur mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans le parc de près-au-lard.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci il s'arrêta net et Hermione se mit face à lui, surprise.

- Vous me demandez de vous aider, je vous aide. Il reprit sa route et lança par dessus son épaule. Et puis, j'y vais fréquemment pour me changer les idées.

Hermione fut étonnée qu'il l'emmène dans un endroit qui lui était familier et elle était heureuse de se rapprocher de son professeur qu'elle commençait à apprécier comme un ami. Elle lui emboita le pas et ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le parc de Prés-au-lard. Ils s'assirent sur une table en pierre sous un arbre et près d'un étang.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu cet endroit depuis le temps qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Le soleil brillait timidement, encore endormie et une légère brise secouait ses boucles épaisses. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls à cette heure si matinale, si ce n'est quelques joggeurs.

Rogue s'installa sur le banc, tandis qu'Hermione grimpa sur la table et enlaça ses genoux de ses bras. Il la regarda un moment les mains entrelacées sur ses genoux, puis fit un geste vague vers ce qui les entourait.

- La vie continue.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici ?

Il resta silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, puis en soupirant il se tourna sensiblement vers la jeune fille grimpée sur la table et posa son bras à coté d'elle.

- Vous savez ce que je fais quand je viens là ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation et il poursuivit.

- Je m'assois, je regarde et j'imagine des choses.

La jeune fille s'attendait à une révélation plus intéressante et sourit d'un air espiègle.

- C'est intéressant.

Rogue lui lança un regard amusé et sourit légèrement, ce qui choqua littéralement son élève. Il reprit cependant rapidement son air sérieux, et tendit un doigt vague vers les joggeurs qui courraient un peu plus loin.

- J'imagine qu'il y en a un qui se casse la jambe. Il fait un faux-pas, il dérape ou il y a un petit trou dans l'allée.

Hermione rigola franchement, elle était agréablement surprise de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de son professeur, elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était assise pour s'installer sur le banc juste à côté de lui et posa son bras sur la table, ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement les siens et elle eut un frisson incontrôlé. C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines qu'elle se sentait à sa place et le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis son viol s'était apaisé sans toutefois disparaitre. Ils se regardèrent quelques temps, plus tendrement que les autres fois, et ce fut Severus qui se ressaisit le premier en détournant les yeux. Hermione voulant retrouver le contact de son regard d'ébène reprit la parole.

- Je n'y crois pas un mot.

Severus lui envoya un second regard moqueur.

- Je suis méchant, tout le monde le sait.

- Les gens méchants ne disent pas qu'ils sont méchants. Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase.

- Ca élude un peu vite le propos, les gens sont capables du meilleur mais leurs instincts sont vils. Soit Dieu n'existe pas, soit sa cruauté dépasse l'imagination.

Cette dernière phrase refroidit le bien-être d'Hermione, son sourire disparu.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Et quel est votre point de vue ? Comment expliquez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Hermione se leva brutalement et s'éloigna en tournant le dos.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

- Moi non plus ! Dommage…

Hermione se retourna vers lui, le visage défait.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille chercher une raison.

Severus acquiesça.

- Donc Dieu existe, a consenti à ce que vous vous fassiez violer.

Hermione soupira puis lui sourit tristement.

- Vous voulez me convaincre que Dieu n'existe pas ? Comment pouvez-vous me dire une chose pareille ? Toute ma vie j'ai agi en fonction de mes convictions !

- Vos convictions ne comptent pas !

- Si vous croyez m'aider en me disant ça...

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour retourner au château.

- Je ne vous aiderais pas.

Elle s'arrêta, dos à son professeur.

- Si vous croyez en l'éternité alors la clef ne compte pas ? Tout comme une mouche n'est rien dans l'immensité de l'univers?

- Si vous ne croyez pas en la vie éternelle, si votre présence sur terre n'a aucun sens…

Rogue haussa la voix, pour couvrir ses paroles et pointa son index contre la table comme pour appuyer ce qu'il disait pendant qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

- Ce sont nos actes ! Ce sont nos actes qui importent avant tout !

- Qu'est ce qui compte vraiment ? Si à la fin rien ne porte à conséquence ? Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça !

Severus relâcha ses épaules et soupira.

- Alors, vous devez être sûre que votre agresseur sera puni.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, les larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois sur ses joues et elle alla se rasseoir à côté de son professeur. Depuis son viol, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre parler d'Eric, dès que le professeur Dumbledore était venu lui en parler ou que Madame Pomfresh en faisait référence, elle était partie dans une fureur incontrôlable et ne voulait rien entendre. Seul Rogue jusqu'à présent ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Comment … Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

- Monsieur Norman a été renvoyé de l'école et est depuis le soir de votre viol dans une chambre à St Cyrus, un hôpital psychiatrique pour les sorciers uniquement. Dumbledore se sent tellement fautif de ne pas avoir pu l'aider avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable qu'il lui a évité Azkaban. Mais, il ne sortira jamais de St Cyrus, ne rencontrera plus personne, si ce n'est ses camarades de chambre et l'ensemble du corps médical. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, le jury a accordé qu'avec réticence la faveur de Dumbledore. Moi si j'avais été à leur place …

Hermione le coupa dans un sanglot déchirant, depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Eric, le poids qu'elle avait sur sa poitrine disparu en moins d'une seconde, et le sentiment de soulagement qui accompagnait son départ la mettait dans cet état pitoyable. Severus fut surpris par sa réaction et resta immobile à côté d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même.

- Vous croyez qu'il a des remords ?

- C'est important ? Ca vous soulagerait ?

Hermione reposa sa main proche de la sienne, pour pivoter dans sa direction. Leurs genoux s'entrechoquèrent mais la jeune fille n'y fit pas attention.

- Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça ? Dès qu'on vous pose une question, vous répondez en posant d'autres questions.

- Les réponses ne m'intéressent pas. Je m'en fou de ce qu'il vit, ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que vous ressentez.

- C'est vrai.

Elle avait dit ça plus pour elle que pour lui, et Rogue lui sourit légèrement.

- On est ensemble dans la même pièce non ? Il s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit la parole. Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, je sens une blessure.

Rogue eut l'air touché par sa réponse et détourna son regard de celui chocolaté de la jeune fille.

- C'était vrai.

- Qu'est ce qui était vrai ?

- Ce n'était pas ma grand-mère, mais c'est arrivé.

- Qui c'était ?

- Mon père.

Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione lui attrapa tendrement la main qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Severus sursauta à son contact, et la jeune fille rompit alors le contact mais celui-ci dans un geste de précipitation rattrapa le bout de ses doigts fins et sous le regard interloqué d'Hermione, les entrelaça tendrement aux siens. Hermione ne su comment réagir face à ce contact qu'elle avait elle-même créait. Finalement, elle se détendit sous les caresses discrètes du pouce de son professeur, en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti une chose aussi exquise que cet infime contact. Ils restèrent silencieux, les mains toujours entrelacées et leurs regards se fixant. Hermione fut la première à baisser les yeux puis dit d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je sens que je peux en parler maintenant.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de commencer son récit, puis le débuta d'une voix éraillée, les yeux inondés. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire, elle suffoquait et ses larmes s'accrurent. Elle se sentait libérée. Severus sépara leurs mains qui étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre et, avec un moment d'hésitation, posa ses mains dans ses épais cheveux et l'attira vers lui. Il l'enlaça de façon raide pendant quelques secondes puis quand la jeune fille accrocha ses mains dans son dos, il se détendit et attendit qu'elle se calme. Elle renifla une dernière fois bruyamment et se sépara de son professeur, en s'essuyant les joues.

- Je … merci.

Severus acquiesça puis se leva pour retourner au château. Ce départ précipité ramena Hermione à la réalité; Severus était son professeur et elle, n'était qu'une de ses élèves - et certainement la moins appréciée de lui. Hermione se rendit compte pendant que ses yeux contemplaient le dos de son professeur qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un ami, qu'il était devenu bien plus en l'espace de deux semaines, et qu'elle pourrait tout donner - y comprit son amitié avec Harry et Ron - pour qu'il reste près d'elle. Le fait d'imaginer que tout ceci se termine dès qu'ils rentreront au château lui était insupportable, elle voulu redevenir le centre d'intérêt de Severus Rogue, cet homme si énigmatique et taciturne.

Severus s'arrêta un instant, surpris et interloqué par l'immobilité de sa jeune élève, il pensait pourtant que tout s'était arrangé. Après tout, elle lui avait raconté son histoire, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils recherchaient tous? Il leva les sourcils dans sa direction et la découvrit perplexe et paniquée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Rogue sentit sa gorge se resserrer et son cœur s'emballer, en attente d'une quelconque révélation bien plus intéressante que l'histoire de son viol. Cependant les yeux de la jeune fille hésitèrent un long moment, agités et perdus dans la contemplation de ceux de son professeur, ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement pour finalement se refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Hermione baissa les yeux, eut un sourire gêné en direction de ses genoux et secoua légèrement la tète.

- Qui a-t-il? Severus revint lentement vers elle, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Rien … Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'y a rien, c'est terminé. Il est temps de tourner la page de cette histoire.

Hermione se releva rapidement du banc, épousseta d'une main distraite sa cape et s'approcha de son professeur.

-On y va?

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et ce simple, et pourtant très léger plissement de paupières fit couler quelques larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux humides. D'un revers de main, elle les essuya, détourna le regard de son professeur et fit un mouvement en avant, laissant sa dernière chance de tout lui avouer s'échapper.

Pendant toute cette scène, Rogue resta impassible mais pourtant inquiet et déçu.

Déçu de quoi? Il ne comprenait pas son irritation face au mutisme de la jeune fille, pourquoi souhaitait-il tellement qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait eût envie de dire il y a quelques instants? Mais qu'aurait-elle dit? Certainement pas ce que, lui, aurait souhaité entendre.

Rogue la regarda s'éloigner un moment puis une force invisible le poussa à la suivre.

* * *

XOXO.


End file.
